


Mourn

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e17 Lake Laogai, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He has cut the thread that united the perfect halves of a soul."
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Mourn

His uncle's voice suddenly becomes distant, he feels his eyelids heavy and his vision blurred.

There is a scream, deep, painful, and it may or may not be coming from his throat. It feels like a limb is being cut off. The pain is horrible, it starts in his soul and spreads to the rest of his physical body.

Zuko wants to lift his head, open his eyes. Fight that crushing force. But it's impossible. "Your boy, your avatar... He'sss ruining everything!" There's a voice in the darkness, a hissing voice that it's slurring its words, and its anger is palpable in the air.

"It was necessary for him to wake up. It was his destiny." This is the voice of a man, a serene, soft, gentle voice, like light sea waves on the shore of a beach.

"Do you have any idea what he jusst did?" This time the snake doesn't sound angry, but rather distressed. "He followss hisss destiny but altersss what hass already been written! He hasss cut a red thread."

Quiet. Absolute silence is the answer given. 

"He has cut the thread that united the perfect halvess of a soul, in his ss presence a life was taken before its time, now both will wander lost between lifesss."

Suddenly the pain returns to his body, a hundred times more intense than before, a cry escapes from his mouth and the last thing he hears before the light and the real world floods his senses is a soft one:

"The spiritual world is in mourning today."

_Jet!_


End file.
